sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Shanny the Seedrian, the melody of the wind
Created by Giuriolo_91 ''', '''Shanny the Seedrian, the melody of the wind, is a seedrian who lives in a different planet than mobius and lives her little adventures while she grew up and learn anything of her homeplanet. Concept and development For creating Shanny I combined two different concepts: the episodic adventures of the series SONIC BOOM and the long time arcs of those stories that see the protagonist grow along with the plot, as the video game BEYOND TWO SOULS. Then I used the race of my favourite female character of SONIC X, Cosmo the Seedrian, and the result is this sweet seedrian covering a long story arc while facing many small adventures. In practice, each episode written takes place in the middle of a precise phase of the life of Shanny, such as childhood, adolescence and adulthood. Apparence Shanny is a seedrian by normal physical and wide hips, from the faded green skin and hair reminiscent of red leaves. On the tip of his head is a large Cesalpinia flower, with interior threads that go down behind the head like ponytails. It has a small tattoo of a leaf shape over the left shoulder, done during her childhood. History Moving on the planet Onak When seedrian decided to flee their home planet because of a war against unknown beings, they were launched ten space colonies in search of a new planet to call home. The colony inside the Oko explorer and the robust all-rounder Roses, the Shanny parents, after a long journey into nothingness, he found the planet Onak and, with confirmations that this planet complies with all requirements for seedrian, was chosen as the new home and contacted the other colonies to search occurred, but received no response. Meanwhile, the joints seedrian the new planet in a few years they built their first city and its suburbs, and just inside this newly created born Shanny colony. Childhood Daughter of the explorer Oko and robust all-rounder Roses, Shanny discovered from childhood of his innate ability to control the wind at will and decided to master it as they see fit, whether to play it as a tool to solve some practical problems. Meanwhile, he found a wisp yellow trapped inside his house after essersene snuck and helped him out. In doing so, the wisp became attached to Shanny and started to follow her wherever she goes. Since then, Shanny appointed the wisp "Tinkerbell" and became its wisp of companionship. Adolescence (current timeline) During adolescence, for Shanny it was time to study at the local high school, the only school in the colony this recently formed. There, Shanny is made new friends with the other students seedrian, particularly Querk, he seedrian a guy with a passion for poetry, which found its inspiration in the song of Shanny. Shanny, the shadow RAM, liked the poems that Querk did and the two began dating very often, sharing each other's passions. Adulthood Reached adulthood, Shanny had to choose which future play for the welfare of the colony. His qualities with the singing made it possible to the way the singer, among entertainers of the colony, but an important experience with children convinced her to become a teacher. This new job allowed her to have greater contact with others seedrian, feeling very important in the meantime while teaching the younger everything needed for the good of the colony. Meanwhile, Shanny and Querk finally married and their love gave birth to their first and only daughter, Ivy. Despite the bad luck meant that Ivy was born with several problems, such as the inability to see color, a physical anorexic making it easy prey to disease and especially a capricious character, Shanny and Querk managed to take care of their daughter as best could. Personality Shanny always proves patient, polite and sociable, but is often immersed in her imagination, and when she speaks, she gesticulating pretty much. Despite being a girl educated and do what is asked, she hates to do many things at once. She likes poems, the nature, the sound of wind passing through his hair and try new formal dress. Skills and Abilities Being a seedrian, Shanny is able to have a deep connection with nature that surrounds her and to glide for short distances. However, the case meant that Shanny has an innate ability to control the wind at will, which make her able to levitate in the air thanks to it. Shanny is a good singer and manages to combine her singing with the wind to produce a soothing melody that soothes even the most tormented hearts. Weakness Despite being psychologically strong, Shanny has a body rather fragile and she can takes little to get hurt. In addition, she often get lost in her thoughts and fantasies, so distracted from her goals. The fact that she does't know and does't want to fight could make her an easy prey for anyone want to kidnap her. Relationships ''Querk the Seedrian'' The current best known friend for Shanny. Querk is a seedrian boy and aspiring poet, and finds inspiration for his own lyrics in the melody of Shanny. In addition, she likes the poems of Querk, so the two became friends who share their passions. Roleplay Shanny '''is suitable for these kinds of role play: *Romantic *Science Fiction (Sci-Fi) *Fantasy *Historical *Horror *Crossover Gallery Shanny (2016 redesign).png|The new design of Shanny for the 2016. She doesn't have clothes because her outfit can change in every picture she will appear. Shanny's melody.jpg|The actual design of Shanny in all the three stages of her life: Childhood, Adolescense and Adulthood. The Ages of - Shanny the Seedrian (Background).jpg|A previous design of Shanny, but with the same conpect: The three stages of Shanny's life Trivia *The name of '''Shanny '''has no connection with its flower of belonging, the '''Cesalpinia. *Shanny can be used in the role play at any stage of her life, from childhood to old age. *According to the main story, it is already on the list a long line of Dennaruh, the Shanny's family, to occupy the stories of Onak planet, where it set her life, and the first member of that lineage its her daughter Edera. *Shanny can be easily immersed in science fiction stories of all types, including those with giant robots in Gundam style. *Recently is under construction a bad version of Shanny, an "Anti-Shanny" for short. Her name is Shyna, she take a "black and white" look, she's impassive and expressionless, but more focused, direct with the words and capable of doing many things at the same time, unlike the original Shanny. Anyways, that doesn't change the theme of her stories: self-closing adventures from the childhood to the old age. Category:Seedrians Category:Females Category:Good Category:Aliens Category:Elemental Abilities